Remarque moi, regarde moi, embrasse moi
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Depuis leur rencontre, Serizawa n'est plus pareil. Il ne le regarde pas de la même façon. Il fera tout pour l'atteindre et qu'enfin, il le remarque, le regarde et plus encore.


Titre: Remarque moi, regarde-moi, embrasse moi  
Auteur: It's me ! Kim ! (et non, pas Mario XD)  
Source: Crow Zero  
Genre: Shonen-ai, Pov  
Couple: Genji x Serizawa  
Disclamer: Pas à moi...dommage, je voudrait bien d'un Genji et pis Seri serai à Shany ^^  
Commentaire: Un cadeau pour Shany qui m'a fait découvrir ce film absolument super ! Certes, ça se bat pour un rien, mais j'adore ^^

**Remarque moi, regarde-moi, embrasse moi**

La première fois que je l'ai remarqué, c'était après m'être craché avec la moto de Tokio, dont les freins avaient lâché. Mon entrée n'était vraiment pas classe, surtout à côté de ce que je voyais. Un nouveau venu, qui avait mit à terre une bande de yakuza, dont l'un avait roulé jusqu'à moi. Il se redressa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Le soleil faisait luir sa peau. Je crois que j'ai oublié de respirer un instant.

Il me regardait, je le regardais et je ne pus que lui demander:

-Ce n'était pas mes invités ?  
-Comment le saurai-je ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Je suis nouveau ici.

Il avait de l'allure, mains dans les poches, uniforme impeccable, malgré le fait qu'il venait de se battre et surtout, il me regardait dans les yeux. Derrière, un yakuza tentait de se relever avec mal. Il sortit un couteau, mais des voitures de police envahirent le terrain, sirènes allumées. Il ne pouvait pas me lâcher les basques, cet inspecteur ?

Voilà, toute son attention fut prise par cet arrivage. En tout cas, l'inspecteur avait l'air d'avoir eu un sacré souvenir de notre affrontement, au vu du bandage autour de sa tête. Il avançait en boitillant un peu, suivit par une troupe de policiers.

-Serizawa !

Résigné, j'avançais vers mon destin. Mais grâce à ça, le nouveau ne me quittait pas du regard. Il paraissait surpris. Je passais devant lui, faisant mine de pas me soucier de lui, ne voulant pas qu'il arrête de me regarder.

-Tu es Serizawa Tamao ?  
-So, so, répondis-je en lui lançant un petit regard.

L'inspecteur me poussa vers la portière ouverte de la voiture de police. Je m'arrêtais en me retenant au toit et tourna la tête vers le nouveau. Il me regardait toujours et malgré la distance qui nous séparait, me faisait face, en quelque sort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement avant de pénétrer dans la voiture de police. Je sentis son regard jusqu'à notre départ.

Après avoir été relâché, je jouais au majong sur le toit du lycée avec mes amis. Quelqu'un avait effacé mon nom et marqué à la place "Takiya Genji". On a peint du noir au-dessus de ça. C'était mon tour de jouer, je piochais et demanda avant d'allumer une cigarette:  
-Qui a fait ça ?

Tokio regarda le mur et se reconcentra sur le jeu.  
-Sûrement un des nouveaux premières années.  
-Gardons les pour plus tard, répondit Tokaji. Concentrons-nous sur les troisième années.

Il commença a exposer sa stratégie. Shoji joua. Puis ce fut de nouveau à moi et là, j'eus la pièce qu'il fallait. Je faisais des sons bizarres, tellement j'étais surpris. On me traita de tricheur, mais non, j'avais bien cette superbe combinaison ! J'allais leur montrer quand on tapa dans la table et tout le jeu fut éparpillé. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Alors que j'allais gagner !

-Genji ? Dit Tokio en regardant le coupable. Tokaji !

Moi, je ne pouvais bouger, sous le choc. J'étais si près de la victoire. J'entendais Tokio qui calmais Tokaji et Shoji en expliquant que c'était un de ses amis du collège. Moi, je gardais le regard fixé sur les pièces du majong éparpillées. Et puis j'entendis sa voix. Elle me réveilla brusquement, je ne l'avais pas oublié.

-Avez-vous effacé ça ?

Donc, c'était lui...Takiya Genji. Et voilà qu'il s'adressait à moi maintenant. Mais j'étais encore a moitié sous le choc. Après tout, on n'avais pas les 13 lanternes merveilleuses tous les jours ! Et en plus, à la loyale !

-J'ai entendu que tu étais le meilleur ici. Montre moi.

Ses pas s'éloignait. Je sentait la rage, mélangée avec d'autres sentiments, bouillir en moi. Ses mots me sortirent de ma léthargie et je me mis à le suivre d'un pas saccadé, au début.

-Oi !

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour me regarder. Tokio tentait de me retenir, mais je le rejetais en essayant de ne pas le blesser. Mais j'avais besoin de laisser exploser ma colère. Ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé plutôt dans la journée qui le pardonnera d'avoir gâché ma victoire ! Maintenant, il y avait Shoji qui aidait Tokio à me retenir, mais je les écartait de mon chemin.

-Serizawa !  
-Nanda ?

Il manquait plus que les frères Mikami de la classe B. Alors que j'étais enfin en face et près du nouveau. Il tourna aussi la tête vers ces troubles fête. Tokio congédia Genji en lui disant de battre Rinda-man. Mais, moi aussi, je voulais me battre contre Takiya. Je le regardais, s'il voulait se battre tout de suite, j'étais près. Il me regarda une dernière fois et partit. Je ne pus que le suivre des yeux.

Je sentais en moi bouillir la rage, la colère, mais aussi autre chose que je n'aurai su définir. Mais si Genji était partit, j'avais encore deux personnes sur qui faire passer ma frustration: les frères Mikami. Ils commençaient à me provoquer, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Manabu me donna un coup de poing, mais ce fut le seul coup qu'il put placer. Je n'étais pas de bonne humeur, ils avaient reçu ce qu'ils méritaient.

Le soleil se couchait et j'étais toujours sur le toit avec Tokio. Il me racontait d'où il connaissait le nouveau. Il semblait nostalgique, moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je songeais à la première fois où je l'avais vu. J'eus le souffle coupé un instant en revoyant son image. Et puis son air nonchalant, après avoir détruit ma victoire au majong. J'ai cette irrésistible envie de me battre contre lui qui monte en moi et en même temps, j'ai juste envie qu'il me remarque et me regarde. Je laissais Tokio sur tout seul sur le toit.

Ce jour là, il pleuvait. Comme toujours, j'étais avec mon parapluie blanc au milieu des parapluies noirs. Makise se retourna, comprenant que c'était bientôt son tour de rejoindre nos rangs. Il ne comptait pas se rendre sans se battre, pourtant, il devrait savoir que c'était sans espoir. Il n'avait jamais gagné un seul de nos combats.

Alors qu'on se baladait dans les couloirs et que Tokio me parlait de dettes que j'avais pour les réparations de sa moto, un insecte se dressa sur mon chemin. Je le balayais de la main comme si de rien n'était, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner. Ils ne comprenaient donc pas qu'il n'y avait une seule personne contre qui j'aurai voulu me battre ? Il revint à la charge et d'un coup de pied, je l'envoyais quelques mètres plus loin. Je le regardais: pathétique. Tokio l'arrêta en tendant le bras. Tokaji lui donna un conseil et nous repartîmes.

J'avais besoin de me défouler, de me détendre, de ne plus penser à Takiya tout le temps. Une partie de bowling humain fut organisé. Les frères Mikami s'occupaient des quilles humaines, afin qu'elles soient dans la bonne disposition. Moi, je me concentrais, essayant de prévoir la trajectoire que devra avoir ce qui me servait de boule de bowling. J'étais prêt, mais Shoji fit irruption sur le toit.

Makise avait joint ses forces au nouveau et allait recruter Izaki. Et alors ? Il ne serait pas digne de mon intérêt si personne ne lui suivait. Et puis, ce n'était pas en m'en parlant que j'allais l'oublier deux secondes. J'en avais marre, je voulais jouer ! Les frères Mikami sautèrent sur la planche, ce qui fit décoller la "boule de bowling" et je pus taper dedans d'un coup de pied: strike !

J'étais fier de moi et rassurait, par la même occasion, mes amis qu'on n'aurait qu'à les battre tous en même temps. Je cherchais l'approbation auprès de Tokio, mais il ne semblait pas être au mieux de sa forme. J'étais inquiet pour lui.

Les jours passaient ainsi à Suzuran. J'étais toujours sur le toit, avec ce que les autres appelait "mon armée". J'observais le GPS, en-bas, à la piscine, où ils avaient l'air de s'amuser. Je n'en pouvais plus, fallait régler ça au plus vite. Cela m'irritait de voir Genji s'amuser avec d'autres. Plus je pensais à lui, plus j'avais envie de l'avoir que pour moi. Cette envie de le battre ne partait toujours pas, mais je commençais à comprendre ce qu'était cet autre sentiment qui grandissait de plus en plus en moi et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Ce soir, on alla dans un bar avec Tokio, mais comme disait ce dernier, c'était le "territoire ennemi". Il voulut m'entrainer vers la sortie, mais j'étais figé, regardant Takiya se retourner. Je voulais qu'il me regarde. Il se leva doucement, ne me quittant pas des yeux. J'aurai aimé qu'il prononce mon nom, mais c'est Tokio qui y eut droit. Et le nouveau se jeta sur lui. Mon bras réagit tout seul, attrapant le col de Genji.

Je ne le quittait pas des yeux, je voulais qu'il me remarque. Je fus exaucé, il me regarda et je vis de la haine dans ses yeux.

-C'est moi que tu veux, dis-je.

En tout cas, c'était lui que moi je voulais. Mais il me parlait d'Izaki, je comprenais pas. Je ne voyais pas le rapport et il ne semblait pas me croire. Quelqu'un du bar nous interrompit et je le lâchais à contre cœur, m'apprêtant à partir. Tokio me barra le chemin et je vis Genji le pousser, visiblement irrité par notre présence. Mais il ne bougea pas et puis une crise survint. Mes inquiétudes se justifièrent. Il se retrouva de nouveau à l'hôpital. Je n'aimais pas la vision que j'avais, lui couché, si fragile.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et allait voir Takiya. Je le trouvait en présence d'un autre homme, mais je m'en fichais. C'était uniquement Genji qui m'intéressait. Il se releva en me voyant et je le rejoignis, montant les marches deux par deux. Il n'avait plus ce ton haineux dans sa voix, pas comme hier soir. On lui a dit que je n'étais plus comme d'habitude, ces derniers temps, mais la faute à qui ! Entre l'état de Tokio, qui me préoccupait, et lui, qui hantait mes pensées.

Je regardais devant moi, l'horizon. Je sentis son regard qui me délaissait pour regarder dans la même direction que moi. On parla de Tokio et pourtant, j'aurai voulu lui dire autre chose. Je disais vouloir l'envoyer à l'hôpital comme cadeau. Que l'état de Tokio n'était plus ses affaires. Et me voilà qui repartait. Pourquoi je ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire ce que j'éprouvais ? Parce qu'un combat entre nous était inévitable, je suppose.

J'arrivais dans un bar où était déjà Shoji, Tokaji et les frères Mikami. Je leur annonçais la date de l'opération de Tokio, ce sera demain. Mais l'ambiance était bizarre, je sentais qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose. J'en eus la certitude quand je vis le GPS arriver, Genji à leur tête. Il me parlait de lui rendre une fille, mais encore une fois, je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait beau me dire de ne pas faire l'idiot, je ne comprenais vraiment pas de quoi il me parlait, comme la dernière fois, avec Izaki. Je lançais un regard interrogateur vers mes amis et Tokaji se leva.

Il allait les jeter dehors, mais je le retins, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Je commençais à y voir plus clair. Tokaji avait agit dans mon dos. Ils allèrent libérer une fille. Je regardais la scène, ayant mal dans la poitrine. Takiya avait l'air inquiet et s'était précipité vers elle. Tout ça, c'était la faute à Tokaji, à qui je mis un coup de poing.

J'étais très énervé, je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour notre victoire. Et surtout, à cause de lui, Genji me croyait à la tête de tout ça. J'allais encore lui donner une leçon quand les frères Mikami m'attrapèrent chacun par un bras pour me plaquer au mur. Eux aussi étaient dans le coup. Je les repoussais et planta mon regard dans celui de Shoji et de Tokaji. J'étais déçu. Le GPS regardait la scène sans broncher. Je vis leurs regards accusateurs sur moi, surtout celui de Takiya, celui qui me fit le plus mal.

-Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire.  
-Yeah. On dirait que le temps est venu.

Il s'approcha de moi, très près de moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux. Pourquoi on n'étais pas en plein milieu d'une bataille ? J'aurai tant voulu que quelqu'un le pousse ou bien être plus grand. Il était si proche, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage, son regard ancré au mien. Je n'échapperai pas à notre combat, mais j'aurai voulu le saisir au col et l'attirer encore plus vers moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'avais l'impression qu'il courait à toute vitesse, trébuchant parfois, durant tout le temps où il fut si proche de moi. Ces quelques minutes durèrent des heures pour moi. Demain, ce serai l'affrontement final. Je me battrais pour effacer la honte que Tokaji a mis sur nous, mais aussi pour le conquérir.

Le lendemain, il y avait une pluie torrentielle. J'eus une pensée pour Tokio qui serait opéré pendant notre combat. J'avais mes troupes autour de moi. Ils avaient toujours leurs parapluies noirs. J'aimais le mien, blanc. Pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais rater ce combat. J'étais avec Tokio par la pensée et il était avec nous en même temps. J'aperçus Tokaji debout dans la pluie.

Je me demandais intérieurement s'il était vraiment utile d'avoir un parapluie par un temps pareil. Et puis, je réintégrais Tokaji dans mon groupe, lui ayant pardonné. Après tout, j'étais le chef, à moi d'assumer ses erreurs. Je vis alors le GPS arriver, trempé par la pluie, Genji à leur tête. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Ils semblaient déterminés et derrière moi, je sentais leur impatience d'en découdre. Je ne quittait pas mon adversaire des yeux. Le GPS s'élança et derrière moi, mes troupes jetèrent leur parapluies pour aussi courir vers la bataille. Je ne bougeais pas.

-Viens, Genji, pensais-je. Remarque moi et regarde moi !

Il était tel un diable, je ne pouvais pas rester là. Fallait que je l'impressionne. Je fermais donc mon parapluie, le posais à terre et m'étirais avant de m'élancer dans la bataille, à mon tour. J'essayais de ne pas le perdre de vue dans cette marée humaine, souriant. J'écartais les insectes sur mon chemin, voulant le rejoindre au plus vite. J'étais comme dans une sorte de transe. Le combat m'excitait.

Fallait que je me reprenne et m'assis sur un bloc de pierre. Shoji m'abrita sous mon parapluie blanc. J'étais déjà complètement trempé, mais qu'importe, j'admirai Genji qui se déchaînait comme un diable. Je le provoquais encore, je voulais voir le meilleur de lui. Mais ce que je vis me fit perdre mon sourire. Pourquoi Bando était là et du côté des GPS ? Toute la bataille recommença, je me levais. Une nouvelle énergie semblait les animer. Tant mieux.

La pluie avait transformé le terrain en un vraie marécage de boue, ce qui ne facilitait pas le combat, ça glissait, mais qu'importe. Je l'atteindrait quoi qu'il arrive. J'avais l'esprit complètement accaparé par mon but: arriver jusqu'à Genji. J'étais couvert de boue, l'eau ruisselait sur mon visage, mais rien ne m'arrêtera. J'avançais inexorablement vers lui, ne déviant pas de ma trajectoire.

Enfin le moment arriva. Il était en face de moi, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ruisselants. Il m'avait enfin remarqué. Il me regardait enfin. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je sentais toute sa rage de me vaincre. J'aurai tant aimer voir d'autres sentiments l'animer. Il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Genji refit ce geste qui m'avait charmer la première fois. Il était encore plus attirant en passant sa main dans les cheveux, sous la pluie.

Cette dernière s'arrêta, laissant place au couché du soleil. Je sentais le désir monter en moi et souris. Autour de nous gisait tous ceux qui s'étaient battu à nos côtés. On marcha l'un vers l'autre sous le regard des autres lycéens. On se mit un coup de poing en même temps. J'étais un peu sonné, mais repartis à l'assaut, me demandant pourquoi je faisais ça, finalement.

Mais un coup de pied de Takiya me fit revenir à la réalité. Je réussis à bloquer le second. Coup, esquive, coup, coup, esquive. On enchaînait les prises, ne se souciant de rien d'autre. On s'empoigna à la veste de l'autre, criant notre rage. Il était, encore une fois, si près que je l'aurai bien attiré à moi pour l'embrasser, mais au lieu de ça, on se frappa la tête.

La nuit était tombé et on continuait de se battre. On avait nos vestes couvertes de boue séchée. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, alors je mis toute l'énergie qui me restait dans mes coups. Mais il se relevait toujours. Quoi qu'il se prenait, il revenait à la charge. J'entendais la voix des GPS et de mon "armée" qui nous encourageait. Chaque mouvement me demandait de plus en plus d'efforts, je commençais à atteindre ma limite, je le sentais.

Il était à terre. Je n'y croyais pas, il se releva encore alors que j'avais le plus grand mal à tenir sur mes jambes. Il en redemandait encore, je tentais alors de me mettre sur mes deux jambes, mais je les sentaient fléchir. Je fis un pas et tombais. Je ne pouvais pas finir ainsi. Je rassemblais tout mon courage et arrivait à me redresser pour lui porter un énième coup. On ressemblait à deux pantins désarticulés, se tenant l'un à l'autre pour donner des coups, ralentit par notre état. Chaque fois qu'on se lâchait, on manquait de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber.

Cette pensée me fit plaisir: il avait besoin de moi pour ne pas tomber. Il m'asséna plusieurs coups qui me firent reculer. Je tentais de me relever, mais son dernier coup de poing m'acheva. Perdu...J'avais perdu face à lui. Je l'entendis crier. Mes amis étaient déjà près de moi, Shoji m'aidant à m'assoir et Tokaji me tendant un téléphone. C'était l'hôpital. Une inquiétude en moins.

On était en piteux état, mais je sentais qu'il ne m'avais pas quitté du regard. Cela me faisait encore plus plaisir, après la bonne nouvelle de l'hôpital. Avec l'aide de Shoji, je pus aller jusqu'à lui avant de m'effondrer sur lui. Heureusement qu'il était soutenu par le GPS, sinon on était parterre. Même si je lui avais dis que Tokio ne le concernait plus, je lui annonçait quand même la nouvelle.

J'étais bien contre lui, surtout que cela pouvait passer, vu l'état dans lequel j'étais, mais je ne pus rien faire quand Shoji m'attrapa pour m'éloigner. J'ai perdu et je suis content. Je le regardais dans les yeux et eus l'impression que cette fois il avait compris, mais ne dit mot. De toute façon, devant tout ce monde, je préférai qu'il ne dise rien.

Tokio était sortit de la clinique avec un bandage qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Mais il allait bien maintenant. On marcha jusqu'à chez Genji qui fumait. Il dut sentir notre présence car il se retourna. Je ne le quittait pas des yeux, il ne soutenu pas mon regard. Je crois que depuis qu'il avait compris, il était gêné, surtout en présence d'autres personnes. Il me lança un dernier regard avant de nous tourner le dos. Rinda-man était en face de lui. Pour conquérir Suzuran, il devait le battre.

Je le regarderai se battre. Je le soutiendrai et le supporterai jusqu'à sa victoire. Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne le quitterai pas. Depuis qu'il a enfin compris mon regard, les choses ont évolué. Après cette mémorable bataille, avant la sortie de Tokio, je pus exprimer tous mes désirs avec lui. C'est pour ça qu'à Suzuran, il ne me regarde plus de la même façon. Cela me fait sourire.

Mais qu'importe. Il m'a enfin remarqué. Il m'a enfin regardé. Et il m'a enfin embrassé.

**Fin**

Si vous êtes frustré par la fin, je m'en excuse. Mais c'était pas censé tourné de cette façon XD Déjà, Seri aurait du sauter sur Genji depuis un moment et pas se battre jusqu'au bout...XD Mais bon, au pire, je referai une fanfic une autre fois ^^ Shany, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. En tout cas, la fin laisse plein de choses non dite, mais Seri ne va pas tout vous raconter non plus.


End file.
